


Одно полотенце на двоих

by Marlek



Series: Gravitation you [2]
Category: Gintama, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Сакамото, Гинтоки. AU, в котором они вместе отправились в космос в стиле "Автостопом по Галактике"".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно полотенце на двоих

– Тацума, ну запрограммируй ты уже эту колымагу, чтобы мы не попали на очередную планету с зелёными человечками!

– Я всё слышу про колымагу, – пробурчал бортовой компьютер их корабля, Шинпачи.

– Ахаха, Кинтоки, это космос! Тут повсюду зелёные человечки!

– Да, но чтобы они были в два раза больше меня и с цветочками на голове?! С цветочками, понимаешь? – буркнул Гинтоки, вглядываясь в иллюминатор – за ними гнались разъярённые аманто верхом на мехах. – Ладно ещё те придурки с антеннами на голове, хотя их принц побьёт все рекорды идиотизма, но они хоть на нормальных инопланетян похожи. А утка в костюме Дарта Вейдера? Которая разговаривает табличками! Да даже Мадао, и тот офигел!

– Да, я офигел, – горестно вздохнул Мадао (Мыслительный Автономный Дрон Анти Образца) и забился в угол, где стояла его картонная коробка. Он берёг её ещё со дня выпуска с завода.

– Эй, да ладно! – махнул на него рукой Гинтоки.

– Ты к нему слишком строг. Но я могу поднять ему настроение, – улыбнулась Фумико. Она как раз красила губы, используя в качестве зеркала заднюю панель Мадао.

– Да ты что угодно сможешь поднять, спасибо большое! И вообще, молчи, я еще не придумал, женщина ты или инопланетное зло.

– Можно послать её Зуре, – Тацума как раз набирал на клавиатуре новые данные, чтобы сменить курс и прыгнуть во времени и пространстве. – Мы давно не присылали ему подарков.

– Думаешь? Хотя Зура наверняка не поймёт, что она баба и назовёт её "Ричард Львиное Сердце", или ещё как-то так же пафосно.

– Зато у него будет своя помощница-аманто! – улыбнулся Тацума и резко дёрнул штурвал. Залп из орудий противника прошёл мимо.

– Напомни мне, почему они за нами гоняются?

– Потому что ты сожрал все их запасы сладкого на несколько веков вперёд?

– А, да. точно. Вот этого я и хочу. Хочу на какую-нибудь планету, где текут реки из клубничного молока и растут деревья с парфе и данго. Если уж существуют аманто в виде бутылок майонеза и огромных соплей, то и такая тоже должна быть! Тацума, ты меня слышишь? Хочу планету сладкого дзена! Иначе ищи себе другого помощника выпутываться из галактической задницы!

– Ахаха, мне нужно будет найти кого-то очень сильного, чтобы тебя заменить, Кинтоки. Придётся лететь на планету ято, наверное.

– И нас всех забьют до смерти зонтиками. Красными, синими и фиолетовыми, – грустно заметил Мадао, натянув на шарообразную голову старую вязанную шапочку – любой способ хорош, чтобы укрыться от Фумико и её попыток сделать из него зеркало.

Корабль слегка качнуло, и Шинпачи заунывным голосом сообщил, что до прыжка осталось две минуты.

– Зато, если у меня будет напарница-ято, я бы отправился к Думателю на планету Магратею и задал ему самый главный вопрос...

– А со мной что, не сможешь, что ли? – надулся Гинтоки.

– Ахаха, я думаю, что ты заболтаешь Думателя и у него закоротит процессор. Серьёзно, порой мне кажется, ты знаешь ответ на что угодно.

– Сорок два.

– А?

– Сорок две секунды до прыжка. Где моё полотенце? Эй, а поосторожней нельзя?

Белое полотенце с клубничками отлично смотрелось на голове Гинтоки. Тацума поднырнул под один край и вслепую нашёл губы Гинтоки.

Шинпачи нудным голосом считал "Десять, девять, восемь...". Мадао громко причитал, что не хочет после переноса сознания становиться шестируким полководцем повстанческой армии с лазерными мечами вместо кистей. Фумико каталась на качели, которую повесила ещё в своё первое появление на корабле.

– Всё-таки здорово, что ты решил отправиться со мной в космос.

Гинтоки хмыкнул, но на поцелуй ответил – их же было не видно.

Всё-таки полотенце – самое важное для путешественника по Галактике.


End file.
